For Your Entertainment
by SnowingStars
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around the relationship of Ichigo/Byakuya. Unique concept, loosely based on Adam Lambert's album 'For Your Entertainment". Rated M for later chapters. Supposed to be read separately. More details inside!
1. Aftermath

Author's Note: Welcome to my first publication on ! This collection of short stories revolves around the crazy relationship of Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki. They are meant to be read separately. It is rated M for future chapters. This idea came to me while listening to Adam Lambert's album "For Your Entertainment". As such, each chapter in this story will center around a different song off of that album. However, it is not necessary for you to know the songs as this is NOT a song fic. Please tell me how I did and I hope you enjoy reading this, it was a lot of fun to write! Also, the characters will probably be OOC at some point, just fair warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it is the 'soul' property of Tite Kubo. I also do not own "For Your Entertainment", the rights go to Adam Lambert and RCA Records.

First Chapter: Aftermath  
Pairing: Ichigo/Byakuya  
Rating: K+

* * *

"Byakuya nii-sama, please reconsider," Rukia pleaded with her brother, giving him the sweetest expression she could muster.

"No," the Kuchiki family head said sternly with his eyes closed. There was no way that he was going to get roped into training that annoying Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why you won't do it and I won't ask again," she knew he didn't really have a solid reason to refuse her.

"Because…I can't stand him," Byakuya stared at her, daring her to defy him.

"All the more reason to do this, get to know him better. He's really not that bad."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same person?"

"Yes, and I'm telling you the truth. When Ichigo and Renji first met they didn't get along very well either, but now look at them, they are the best of friends."

"Well I don't know how much I would rely on Abari's decisions." Rukia now glared at him, if the nice way hadn't worked, she would have to break out the more devious options.

"Fine, I see how it is. You're scared of him. Scared that he's much stronger than you."

"Rukia, I wouldn't think for a second that he is. You can't get me to concede to this idea that easily. I won't be goaded into this."

"Well, prove it."

"You are getting out of line," he said glaring at his little sister. With that Rukia was silenced as she thought of her next mode of attack.

"Just try it once, if you feel like it's not going to work out we can forget the whole thing," Rukia gave it all she had to sound kind and convincing. Byakuya nodded and wondered what he had just signed himself up for.

"Who knows you might actually enjoy yourself. You like training anyways."

"Yes, alone," the older Kuchiki replied.

"Don't be so negative. Please try your best, brother." She couldn't believe her luck, she had succeeded in getting her stoic and aloof brother to train with her friend.

The following Saturday he was face to face with that aggravating Kurosaki at the sixth division's training ground. The two had been sparing for several minutes before Byakuya landed his first blow on the orange haired teen.

"You know what your problem is, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said in his usual monotone voice.

"Even if I don't want to know, I'm sure you'll tell me," Ichigo said wincing at the latest attack the sixth division captain had landed on him.

"You are too focused on your strength getting you through everything, you'd do well to use that brain in that big head of yours."

"Is that so? I thought you would say something like that." Ichigo gritted his teeth and ran towards Byakuya wielding Zangetsu in front of him. "I'm going to prove you wrong right now!"

"Too slow." Byakuya said using shunpo to move out of the way of the younger male's attack. He couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to train this orange haired brat, but his adoptive sister could be very convincing when she wanted to. "Rukia…" he muttered under his breath. "Kurosaki, take a step before you leap, if you can understand this phrase you will gain an advantage in most battles."

"Heh. Oi, Byakuya, dodge this!" Ichigo again lunged at the dark haired male.

"We obviously have different fighting strategies," Byakuya said while easily blocking Ichigo's attack with Senbonzakura. Their battle continued on like this for another hour and while Ichigo was panting hard, Byakuya had barely broken a sweat. "What's the matter, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said in his usual tone.

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo replied.

"Go on the defensive now, try to guess what I will do next. Chire, Senbonzakura."

"Too slow," Ichigo mocked while deflecting the Kuchiki's signature move.

"Think again," Byakuya said while some of the shining petals found themselves in Ichigo's shoulder.

"Good one," Ichigo smirked as he inspected his shoulder. The Kuchiki family leader hadn't used his full strength and as such, Ichigo wasn't seriously injured.

"This just once again proves how immature and inexperienced you truly are. We're done for today," he said leaving no room for discussion. With that Byakuya turned to leave for the sixth division barracks.

"Too slow," Ichigo echoed again, pointing the tip of Zangetsu into the older male's back.

"Touché," Byakuya said as he turned around to face Ichigo and extend his hand. Ichigo looked at the outstretched hand briefly before sticking his own out and shaking, all the while noting the calluses of the battle hardened captain before him and smiling widely. The two of them walked towards the barracks all the while laughing at something that Ichigo had said.

Meanwhile, Rukia had been watching from a spot a little farther away from the sparing males. As she watched the sign of comradery between the two she couldn't help but think that in the aftermath this would be a good thing for both of them. She smiled, watching as a new friendship was forged before her very eyes. This was something that her brother needed as much as Ichigo.

The next day Rukia came to the sixth division to talk with her brother about what had happened the previous day.

"So, how was it?"

"He's a good fighter, but just needs a bit of polishing."

"You had a good time?"

"It was…enjoyable." Rukia could barely believe her eyes as she thought she saw the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Do you think you'll keep up the training with him?"

"Yes, we've already scheduled another session today, focusing more on Kidou," Byakuya replied as if it was just a matter of fact. Rukia was already looking forward to watching them train together again and smiled at the thought.


	2. Broken Open

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. This is the next short story based on the song "Broken Open" by Adam Lambert. Let me know if you like my story or if I could be doing something better. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it is the 'soul' property of Tite Kubo. I also do not own "For Your Entertainment", the rights go to Adam Lambert and RCA Records.

Second Chapter: Broken Open  
Pairing: Ichigo/Byakuya  
Rating: T

* * *

Ichigo, almost at his breaking point, ran from Urahara's shop. There was only so much that he could take. Even if it was for fun, it still hurt when the people he thought of as friends made fun of him or his ignorance. To be perfectly honest, the façade that he was so use to displaying had hairline cracks on the verge of becoming worse. He didn't mind playing his role as the hero and actually enjoyed his life as a substitute soul reaper for the most part. He had been spending time with Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Renji at the shop, just having a good time and joking around. Really what they had said back at Urahara's shop wasn't even that bad and he figured he was overreacting a little bit. Renji had made some crack about Ichigo being a playboy, following with some line about when was Ichigo going to stop two-timing with Rukia and Orihime. Ichigo had taken offence to this joke and told Renji that maybe if he had some balls he could actually ask Rukia out and then he stormed out of the shop leaving a stunned looking Renji.

"Oh, well isn't this interesting," Urahara said, peeking from under his hat. To which Renji and Yoruichi sighed and stared at Kisuke.

"I have to go find him and apologize," the red head said as he stood up and headed outside. It wasn't difficult to find Ichigo in the nearby park as he was never very good at hiding his spiritual pressure. "Ichi-" Renji started after getting closer to his orange haired friend.

"I know it was only a joke, I didn't mean to get that upset. Guess I've just been thinking a lot lately and it got to me more than it should have," Ichigo's voice sounded sorrowful as he looked his friend in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. Let's just go back to Urahara's it's pretty late anyways," even though Renji had apologized Ichigo still couldn't shake this feeling, but nodded anyways. The two used shunpo to get back to the shop in under a minute. Everyone else was still in their same spots, talking and waiting around when the two got back.

"I'm just going to turn in now," Ichigo said and received a round of good nights from the people gathered at the shop. He headed to the room that Kisuke had let him stay in several times before. Ichigo lay awake on his mat staring at the ceiling before placing an arm over his eyes and letting a single tear fall. For all the brave things Ichigo had done, he was still human and at the core, vulnerable. He was just usually able to keep himself together better. After what felt like hours of lying there, Ichigo fell into a fitful sleep.

The sun that was entering the room alerted Ichigo to the fact that it was mid-morning by now. Slowly getting up, he decided to go find some food after the fifth grumble from his empty stomach. He exited the room he had been sleeping in, whether from not sleeping well or still being lost in thought, Ichigo soon found himself on top of someone in the hallway.

"Get off me, right now." Ichigo knew that annoyed voice.

"Byakuya," Ichigo asked inquisitively.

"Yes, now get off," the older male was clearly flustered by having someone topple him over that easily.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, not accustomed to seeing the 6th division captain in the world of the living.

Byakuya started at Ichigo before responding,"That is no concern of yours, Kurosaki Ichigo." The older soul reaper wondered just who did this human think he is, and the nerve of him never calling him by his proper name.

"Geez, I was just asking. Don't ge-" What's with this guy, thinking he owns the world, Ichigo thought as he was interrupted by the older male.

"I don't really have the time for this," Byakuya said pushing past the groggy teenager.

"Hold up just a minute, I wasn't done talking to you," the younger male said while grabbing the sleeve of the noble who promptly yanked it away from him.

"What is it then?" He asked staring him down with piercing grey eyes.

"Well, I…never mind," Ichigo said defeated.

"Is this about last night?" Byakuya asked in a clipped tone.

"What! How do you know about that?" The younger male was a little embarrassed that the 6th division captain knew all about his outburst from the previous night.

The Kuchiki family head kept his cool as the younger male was getting flustered, "I make it my business to know what happens to my lieutenant, Kurosaki Ichigo. It seems to me that that big ego of yours is all for show."

"You don't know anything," Ichigo said while glaring at the older man. He couldn't believe that Byakuya would be so bold as to talk about someone else's ego, on the other hand, he should have expected it.

"No, I believe it is you who doesn't know anything. Naïve child. I know the battle of chasing the shadows of who you want to be," his voice resounded in the quiet hallway.

"What? You know all you ever do is talk in riddles," Ichigo was quite agitated by this whole ordeal as he had been insulted and now some strange metaphor was being spewed at him.

"Before I was head of the Kuchiki family I was very much like you," Byakuya continued despite Ichigo's jab.

"Well that's nice to know," the young substitute soul reaper said before turning away from Byakuya and walking down the hallway.

"I know how hard it must be to be so young and have so many burdens on you," Byakuya meant this in the best way as his voice was filled with sincerity. This comment made Ichigo stop dead and without turning around said, "Like hell."

Byakuya felt the teen's spiritual pressure rise slightly, but that did not deter him as he walked toward the obviously flustered younger male and put a hand on his shoulder. The substitute soul reaper shrugged the hand off and turned to face him. With much determination in those amber eyes, Ichigo let him have it.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose your mother at a very young age? I was right there when it happened, but I couldn't do a damn thing. Or how about being able to see souls and hollows everywhere. Until Rukia came here and gave me her power I was so confused about my life. Now I finally have a purpose and can save people from the same fate my mother suffered. But you know what? After all that, I'm still not happy, still there is this empty hole in my heart."

Byakuya noted the few glimmering tears that moistened the younger male's face. Keeping face, as always, the noble replied, "And you think it was easy for me when I lost Hisana? I feel that ache every day, Kurosaki Ichigo. My life isn't as perfect as you probably think it is. I have struggles I face as well. So don't you dare tell me I don't know what kind of pain you're going through. I have experienced things that would surely make you regret what you have said."

The two stared at each other in the silent hallway. To Ichigo's surprise it was the Kuchiki who made the first move. Wrapping his arms around the younger male, Ichigo stood there in shock before returning the gesture. Byakuya placed his forehead against Ichigo's and stared deeply into those enchanting amber eyes. Neither needed to say a word as they both knew this comfort was what they had each been searching for. Ichigo tilted his head and let Byakuya's lips rest on his own in a kiss that was comforting and warm. Ichigo could feel his façade being broken open and he gladly welcomed this feeling.


	3. Fever

Author's Note: A big thank you to the reviewers, favorites, and alerts. It makes me smile when I log on and see those. Sorry about there being such a long break between this chapter and the previous one, I had internet problems all week, and honestly they still aren't that much resolved. Nevertheless, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it is the 'soul' property of Tite Kubo. I also do not own "For Your Entertainment", the rights go to Adam Lambert and RCA Records.

Third Chapter: Fever  
Pairing: Ichigo/Byakuya  
Rating: T

* * *

"Captain, there's another letter here," Renji said pointing to the note that was attached to the office door.

"Hand it here, Abarai." This would make the third one this week.

"Who is sending those anyways?" The red haired lieutenant raised his eyebrows as his captain slid the unopened letter into a desk drawer.

"That is none of your business, Abarai," Byakuya stated while barely concealing his blushed cheeks at the thought of the contents of previous letters like this one.

'This is very unlike him. I wonder what is going on,' Renji thought to himself while pondering his captain's strange behavior.

Of course there is only one person it could be from, and that certain orange haired substitute soul reaper was just trying to get under his skin, Byakuya was sure of it. The rest of the afternoon passed by quietly, but Byakuya couldn't keep his mind off of the letter in his desk. Later that afternoon Renji cleared his throat to get Byakuya's attention.

"Sir, I'm going out to dinner with Rukia tonight and I'm sure she would be mad if I were late."

"I see. You are free to go, make sure you get a lot of work done tomorrow, the new class is graduating soon."

"Thank you, captain." And with that, Renji was gone and Byakuya was alone and could examine his new letter in peace. In a scrawling, tiny hand writing that could only be Ichigo's, the letter said:

~..-..~

_Byakuya,_

_I have to wonder if you are even reading my letters, as I have received no replies yet. I won't write much this time as I'm sure you already know how I feel about you from my previous letters. I wish you would say something, even if it was to tell me to leave you alone. If you feel up to it on Friday night, please meet me at the 14th Rukongai._

_Love,_

_Ichigo_

_~..-..~_

That's how all the other's had ended as well. Love. The Kuchiki noble really hated the thought of that orange haired teen having a laugh at his expense while sending these crazy love letters. The letters started coming to his office two weeks ago and Byakuya was starting to get annoyed by them. This Friday, huh? Well maybe he could go, just so he could kick the substitute soul reaper's ass. This joke has gone on long enough.

On Friday night, against his better judgment, Byakuya was standing at the fountain in the town square of the 14th Rukongai. There were several people who had passed and gave him strange looks as they were not use to seeing a captain in their town. He only scowled at the pedestrians and wondered if Ichigo was around having a good laugh at his expense. This all just had to be some joke at his expense he knew it.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said timidly coming closer to the older man.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurosaki? If you wanted to play some joke on me, couldn't you have thought up something a little more simple? All these letters you keep sending to my office." Byakuya retorted, still annoyed that he was even playing along with this whole thing.

"But…" Ichigo started while looking empathetically at the older male.

"I bet that someone in the Soul Society put you up to this, paid you. Who was is? You can come out now!," the dark haired captain practically yelled the last sentence which gained him a few glances from the citizens passing by.

"There's no one here, it's just me," Ichigo looked hurt as he realized that Byakuya thought he was playing some prank. At this the Kuchiki family leader just stared at the orange haired substitute soul reaper, this certainly changed things.

"Why have you been sending letters to my office?" Byakuya all by scowled at Ichigo as he looked down at him.

"I didn't know any other way for you to get them. Sorry if I upset you by sending them there." Byakuya didn't know who this boy was standing in front of him. The usually over confident and cocky teenager was being modest and apologetic. Though he was still determined that this was all some big joke that was going to blow up in his face, which could not happen.

"Can we at least get away from the center of town?" the older man, said in annoyed tone.

"Yes, this isn't where I wanted to go. Follow me." Ichigo said with a grin as he led Byakuya to the outskirts of the Rukongai. The two ended up in a deserted field and the younger man led him over to a specific tree where a blanket had been laid on the ground. With some convincing, the older man joined him on the blanket. The Kuchiki leader had not let his guard down at all. Ichigo brought out a box of food he had brought with him and offered the older man some of it. After they had finished all of the main dish, the orange haired teen brought out another small bowl and handed it to Byakuya.

"What is this?" he stated looking at the contents of the dish.

"Banana pudding. I heard from your sister that you are especially fond of bananas. This is a dessert from the world of the living made with bananas." The older man inspected the dish carefully; it did not look all that appealing as it appeared to be some yellowish mush with a few chunks of what looked like banana. He carefully dipped his spoon in and took a very small amount if only to get the boy to stop staring at him. To his surprise it was actually quite good.

"Did you make this yourself?" he asked while looking at the quiet substitute soul reaper.

"Yes, do you like it?" Ichigo was unsure if the sixth division captain had actually liked the dish, because as usual his face was rather devoid of emotion.

"It is better than it looks." Ichigo smiled as he watched the dark haired captain continue to eat his dessert. "This is all very nice Kurosaki, but really, what is the catch?"

"The catch?" The younger male asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, did someone pay you to do all this? Did you lose a bet?" There was that hard look again, as if Byakuya was trying to look into Ichigo's soul.

"No. Did you not read the letters I sent you the last two weeks?" The whispered reply was barely heard.

"I did. I just figured this was all some sort of joke you know, this doesn't seem real." Ichigo was offended at the older man for not taking his feelings seriously. So, he did what he knew would get the older man to snap out of this joke thing. He kissed him. Before Byakuya could realize what was happening and move out of the way, Ichigo had moved closer and placed his lips on the other man. To say Byakuya was taken by surprise was an understatement, not that he minded this intimate contact, but this just seemed like a dream or something.

"I like you, Byakuya," Ichigo said while blushing, "and that's no joke." The older man could not as easily deny the young man's feelings now as he drew him closer and held him. "I like this. Just you, me, and the stars." Ichigo said while cuddling closer to the older man.

"You have to understand this is sort of abnormal, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm not sure how I feel about this. We have been nothing but enemies since we met," Byakuya stated with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Since when have I ever been normal, Byakuya," Ichigo responded as he leaned his head on the older male's shoulder. He shivered in his arms, though not from the feelings that were going through his body; it had gotten colder since when the first arrived in the clearing.

"We should get back to the Seireitei so you don't get sick. Wouldn't want my love getting a fever," the Kuchiki family head said while burying his nose in Ichigo's bright orange hair.

"I already have a fever from you," Ichigo smiled and kissed Byakuya again. The two walked hand in hand back to the Seireitei with not a care in the world.


End file.
